1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to wireless communication devices and in particular to operation of a wireless communication device while connected to an accessory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) connector and/or cable is used between a wireless communication device, such as a smart-phone, and an accessory docking station to deliver high quality video and audio experiences to the accessory docking station display and stereo speakers. Because of the proximity of the wireless communication device to the HDMI connectors/cable and HDMI signal detection and conversion circuitry within the docking station, HDMI related noise radiates from the connector/cable into the wireless communication device causing desensitization of the receiver of the wireless communication device.
To minimize interference, a portable wireless communication device, such as a smart-phone, can be kept further away from a printed circuit board (PCB) within the accessory docking station by using bulky, multilayer and rigid shielded connector and cable, as well as shielded cans. However, these conventional approaches are expensive to implement, and require a larger, thicker and inflexible product design. Furthermore, these approaches lead to limited improvement in terms of the ability to reduce radiated noise. Unfortunately, the conventional approaches generally transform the accessory design into an aesthetically unpleasant product.